


The Leshy

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Fluff, Gen, Investigations, Laughter, Monsters, Paranormal Investigators, Tickling, Ticklish Dean Winchester, leshy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Something is killing people in the forest, will Sam and Dean be able to stop it?





	The Leshy

Sam and Dean sat in the impala pouring over the notes from their newest case while eating their lunch.  
  
“It’s so weird.”  
  
“Heart attacks are weird?” questioned Dean, taking a big bite.  
  
“Maybe not alone, but 3 sets of campers or hikers all in the same week? In the same forest? That’s weird.”

“You’re right, that is weird.” Dean said as he took another bite of his double bacon cheese burger.  
  
“And he’s something really strange, when the bodies were found, they all looked… happy.”  
  
“Happy? Who has a ‘happy’ heart attack?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I think it’s worth checking out.”  
Dean agreed and they headed to the homes of the victims.

***  
_Victim 1’s house:_  
  
George Marley, age 33, in good physical condition and no history of heart problems. Wife said she knew to call the police when he didn’t come back from his regular Sunday hike in the woods. Claimed he had no enemies either, got along well at work in the office, friendly neighbor, whole 9 yards of 'perfect husband.’ But of course what wife isn’t going to say that about her late husband, unless she just hated him.  
  
_Victim 2 & 3’s apartment:_  
  
John and Carly Carter, age 29 and 27. Neither had a history of heart problems. Neighbors did say however that they were a slight nuisance with their music, but the only one who had a real problem was their neighbor down the hall, old crotchety Mr. Dubois, but then again he didn’t like anyone. Regular campers, would go on weekend trips all the time. When they didn’t come back after a week, and missed the rent, the landlord finally decided to call the police.  
  
_Victim 4’s home:_  
  
Phil Brady, age 56. Did have a history of heart problems. In fact, he just had a minor heart attack that scared him enough to try and get in shape, hence the reason why he was out walking in the woods on Wednesday evening. According to his children, he lived alone and didn’t have any real enemies, just the occasional scuffle with the Home Owners Association about his vast collection of poorly kempt lawn gnomes littering his yard.  
  
***  
  
Sam was back to Bobby’s house after interviewing the victims’ families, Dean went out on a supper run. “I just don’t get it, there’s not one thing linking any of these vics together to tell us why they might have died the same way, to see what might be after them.” Sam said scratching his head.  
  
“Maybe it’s random,” Bobby suggested. “Maybe there’s just something in the woods and they all happened to be in the wrong place, wrong time.”  
  
At that time Bobby’s niece, Amber, walked down the stairs. She had come to help with a previous case, and wound up staying longer than she had intended after her car got nearly totaled in the pursuit of the creature on said case when she attempted to run it over. Bobby didn’t mind, he liked having her around. She helped out, was an excellent hunter, and wasn’t the 'delicate’ type, meaning she didn’t cry when she broke a nail. She was like one of the guys, unless you ask Dean. Then she was more like the little sister he never knew he wanted. He, and occasionally Sam, would often pick on her. Not to say she didn’t always deserve it, she got her fair share of pranks in, not that she’d let Bobby catch on that she started it though.  
  
“I couldn’t find anything in the lore about "happy heart attack” creatures sorry, Sam. What about you?“ she asked.  
  
"Same here, there’s just not enough to go on.”  
  
Just then Dean comes rushing through the door. “There’s been another attack.” he set the food down. “This time it was some kid, about 16, I saw the police carry him out of the woods.”   
  
Bobby caught Amber about to head out the front door. “Where are you going?”  
Dean said they just found another victim, that means the creature, or whatever, could be out there now. I’m going to try and track it down.“  
  
"Now wait just a minute, missy.” Bobby warned. “We still have no idea what this creature is, there’s no way I’m letting you go chase after it.”  
  
“Bobby’s right,” said Dean. “And I think I’ve got something else on it.”  
  
“Well what is it?” Amber asked with her jacket already half on. “The sooner we find out what it is the sooner we can go and gank the son of a bitch.”  
  
“I heard the cops say something about the kid had a knife in his hand. It was covered in blue liquid, and it was on the kid too. So I’m thinking the kid must have stabbed this thing, and it must have blue blood.”  
  
“Blue blood?”  
  
“Yes, that’s gotta help somehow, right?” Dean looked at Sam for confirmation. Sam pulled his laptop back out.  
  
“Maybe, but was there anything else at all different from the others? I mean, a monster that scares you bad enough to give you a heart attack, but leaves you with a smile? And then doesn’t eat you, but has blue blood? Sorry but I’m not sure that gonna be enough still.”  
  
“Well you could definitely tell it scared this kid.”   
  
“This one wasn’t smiling?” asked Bobby.  
  
“No, he was still grinning like a fool, but it looked like he had peed himself.”  
  


Bobby scoffed. “Hell, maybe we should be going after 'Tickle Me Elmo’, makes just about as much sense. Kid peed him self and died grinning, let’s put out an APB on the tickle monster.” He rolled his eyes. Amber put her coat back on the hook and sighed.  
  
“We’ve really got nothing have we?” She had a look of defeat. She’d been cooped up for weeks and thought this might actually be a chance for some action.  
  
“Oh come on now, cheer up.” Bobby pulled her into a side hug. “Don’t make me cheer you up like I used to when you were little!”  
  
“No, I don’t think that’s necessary, I’m too old for that.” she gave a nervous giggle and tried pulling away.  
  
“And.. what exactly would that be?” Dean smirked, any chance to embarrass Amber was ok in his book.  
  
“Nothing.” She warned. “and you mind your own busiNeHeHESS” Bobby chose that moment to skitter his fingers into her ribs.  
  
Sam spoke up.  
  
“Um guys, maybe the whole 'tickle monster’ thing isn’t too far fetched.”  
  
“What?” they all ask in unison.  
  
“Yeah, I figured I had nothing left to loose, so I searched 'Tickle monster with blue blood.’”  
  
“You’re kidding, they’re real?” asked Dean incredulously before getting a sly look on his face and turning to Amber. “Looks like you better look out then.” He wiggled his fingers and laughed at her. She responded by punching him in the stomach.  
  
“Well, it’s not really a tickle monster, it’s called a Leshy. Says here they are woodland spirits. They are mischievous creatures who can mimic the voices and remove signs from paths to make travelers become lost. If you encounter a Leshy it may either trick you into further getting lost, or tickle you to death. Often both.”  
  
“How do we defeat it?” Dean asked.  
  
“Says here they cannot touch iron, it is poisonous to them.”  
  
“Works for me. Let’s go.”   
  
***  
  
Amber was walking alone, listening for any signs. They had been searching the woods for about 20 minutes with no sign of the Leshy when they decided to split up. She stopped to listen when she thought she heard some leaves rustling to her left. She turned to follow the sound when suddenly she heard the ground crack beneath her.  
  
***  
  
Bobby heard Amber’s scream and ran to help, thinking that the Leshy had gotten her. He found her in hole dug as a trap. Sam came following up on his tail. “The Leshy might have built this.” he said.  
  
“I don’t care who built it, get me out!” Bobby pulled her out with Sam’s help.  
  
“Where’s Dean?” Sam inquired. “It’s not like him to hear a scream and just ignore it.”  
  
“Maybe he didn’t hear it?” suggested Amber.  
  
“ _Mexico_  heard you.” Bobby teased her with a poke to the side. She glared in response. Before she could retaliate the heard the cries for help.  
  
“Dean!” they cried in unison. They took off in the direction of the cries. When they finally found him the Leshy had him pinned on the ground, tickling him.  
  
One’s first reaction might be to go and help him, but for a moment they all just stared dumbfounded.   
Dean Winchester, ticklish? Couldn’t be. No way. But there he was, laughing hysterically and kicking like hell as the Leshy continued it’s onslaught.   
  
“You’ve got to be kidding.” laughed Amber. “Big strong Dean is as ticklish as a little baby!”   
  
Around this time Dean became aware of their presence. “Dhon’t just stahahand there! Get this thing Ohahaff mhehehe!”  
  
“I think maybe we should just let you alone with the monster for a bit.” chuckled Bobby, Sam nodding in agreement, “You don’t laugh enough, this might do you some good.”   
  
“Yeah,” Amber snickered.   
  
“I’m gonhaha kihill you guys!” Dean shrieked as the monster found it’s way to his hips.  
  
They finally helped him after a few minutes, which felt like an hour to Dean, and defeated the Leshy. Dean was too exhausted to kill them as promised, so Sam helped him walk back to the Impala, where he fell asleep in the back.  
  
Amber and Sam knew they were in for it tomorrow, but for now, getting to have seen the Leshy work it’s magic on Dean, to make him laugh (even if it was against his will) was completely worth it.


End file.
